Talk:Mykew Gregorovitch
Name I'm wondering if it'd be of interest to add that "Gregorovitch" is, in fact, neither a first or surname, but a patronymic, Eastern Slavic style. In Russia, Ukraine and Bulgaria, they have three names, one of which is the patronymic, and Gregorovitch is basically Gregor+ович (ovich), meaning "son of Gregor". It's odd that he's using the patronymic, as it is usually reserved for close friends only, not something you'd use in the career or amongst people in general (all three names would appear on legal documents and maybe his store). Anyway, food for thought. Kaldelar (talk) 18:27, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, you can feel free to add a bit about that in an "Etymology" section placed just above the "Behind the scenes" section. I'd link to our article layout guide to show where it should go, but it doesn't seem to be up to date with current trends. You can see what's typical for such a section in pretty much any major article, though, such as the one for Harry Potter. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Excellent, I'll get right on it. Kaldelar (talk) 21:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Actually Грегорович or Gregorović (that can be Anglicized as Gregorovitch) is a rather common Serbian and Croatian surname (most surnames in Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia etc. are derived from ancient patronymics, which are not used anymore in the area): I guess that's the area the character Gregorovitch comes from, as proved by the casting of the Croatian actor Rade Šerbedžija. Incidentally, Григорович (that can be Anglicized as Grigorovitch, with an I instead of an E) is also a Belarusian and Ukrainian surname, not just a Russian patronymic: here https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Григорович is a list of famous Belarusian and Ukrainian people with this surname. Quarantotto (talk) 11:25, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::About his first name: How is www.harrypotterwallart.com affilated with Rowling? Since the first name is considered canon, I mean? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :::By our canon policy, any officially licensed source is considered canon, not just those directly affiliated with Rowling. harrypotterwallart.com is a official retailer of Harry Potter merchandise and licensed to sell their products by Warner Bros. However, if, for instance, Pottermore were to provide a different first name for Gregorovitch, it would override the name from such a distantly affiliated source. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 05:37, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, I see! Thank's! :-D :::- User:Simen Johannes Fagerli ::::I do not think the choice of casting really hints or determines where the character comes from: Gregorovitch, for instance, has established his business in the German speaking area (which would make the possible location Germany itself, Switzerland, Austria, the Czech Republic, and to some extent Poland). For him to go all the way from Croatia and into these countries with, assuming, no greater exposure of those languages, would be a really really, really long leap in logic. For all we know, unless someone has forgotten to supply a link to an official statement; for all we know, Gregorovitch could be from Russia or Serbia or even Bulgaria. With that said, I strongly feel that this etymology section should be rewritten because it has NO real source for the claims it makes about his origin. Kaldelar (talk) 18:43, May 1, 2015 (UTC)